


Pledging Alpha Kappa Beta Sorority

by phoenixcinders



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, College, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Futanari, Oral Sex, Other, Paranormal, Rough Sex, Science Fiction, Sex, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixcinders/pseuds/phoenixcinders
Summary: Ash and his best friend Casey are recruited to join Alpha Kappa Beta Sorority by two really beautiful girls. Soon they find out that there is a darker agenda behind their invitation. (SPOILER ALERT: They get turned into sissy sluts and railed by big girl dick)(Tags: Forced Feminization/Sissification/Cross-dressing, Anal, Blowjob, Cum-swallowing, Futa/Dickgirl/Shemale, Humiliation and much more!)
Relationships: Original Character(s) & Original Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Player Character/Non-Player Character(s)
Kudos: 43
Collections: Futanari/Transgender, GenderQueer Character (Trans genderfluid demi etc), Trans Stories, Transgender, stories of our own: works featuring nonbinary and trans characters





	Pledging Alpha Kappa Beta Sorority

Finally finished moving into my dorm room! I’m so excited to finally start over and leave high school behind as well as all the people that bullied me. My best friend Casey is one of my roommates, we got paired with two other random people. I hope they’re not jerks.

Anyways, Casey and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember. He’s already finished packing and we’re about to go explore the university once he gets out of the shower. I’m so excited, I can hardly wait!

I hear him finally finish up in the bathroom and he comes out in nothing but a towel, showing off his slim, tan figure. His blonde hair soaking wet clings to his beautiful face. His bright blue eyes sparkle vibrantly, just like mine. He walks over to our bunk beds we’re going to be sharing and gives me a look. “Do ya mind?”

“Oh right, sorry,” I mutter turning away. I’m not gay, I swear… Okay maybe just a little bi, but Casey and I have always been on the more feminine side. Not by choice, that’s just the way our bodies have developed. We’re both shorter than average, slim and some might say we have bubble butts. At least that’s what we’ve been told. I consider myself masculine, but a lot of people have confused me for a girl. It’s irritating, but I’ve managed to deal with it. I take a quick glance over at Casey as he drops his towel. Yep, definite bubble butt. His smooth tan cheeks glisten as beads of water slide down off his tush to his gorgeous legs. God, I wish I was as tan as him. Even though my skin is smooth as silk, I’m fairly pale. In fact, some people think I only come out at night as if I was some kind of vampire.

He notices me staring. “Really, Ash?”

“Sorry Case, I’m just jealous… You’re so tan!” I admit.

“Ha, this is just my skin color,” he tells me as he puts on a pair of boxers covering up that cute butt of his. I look away as he finishes putting on his clothes. I head over to the bathroom to freshen up. I straighten up my silky fiery red hair a bit. My steely, greyish blue eyes glisten as my porcelain smooth skin has a faint glow to it. I have on a pair of jean shorts that hug my firm butt. Casey and I do share a somewhat bubble butt, I notice as I stare at it in the mirror. No wonder everyone mistakes us for a couple of chicks. Finally, he comes out with a pair of khaki shorts and a t-shirt with the school letters on it.

“Are you ready to check out the campus?” I ask.

“Yeah… I guess so, hopefully, we can see if they’re any parties going on tonight. Maybe get lucky with some girls for once?” I can’t help but laugh, we’ve never been lucky in the girl department. In high school, it was like we were just simply invisible to girls.

We head out to scope out the scene. It’s a gorgeous day outside, a typical California weather. Lots of other students out, plenty of girls. And of course, they’re all wearing booty shorts and yoga pants. We stroll down the sidewalk, passing a building known as the Multicultural Center. The entrance has giant pillars that come out and it’s five pillars wide. We pass a few more buildings, one being the massive Library, which is six stories high.

I got caught staring at the library that I didn’t even notice there was a girl in front of me and I ran right into her. She barely flinched, but I almost fell, tripping over her, but she grabbed me just in time. “Watch where your goi… Oh hi there.” As soon as she saw me, her face lit up. “You are just the person we’re looking for.”

She might have been one of the most beautiful girls I’ve ever seen in my entire life. Dark brunette hair that came down below her shoulders. Bright green eyes that seem to hypnotize you. She had on a tank top that clung to her visibly hard abs along with a pair of short cutoffs that revealed a long pair of toned legs. I think my stomach just did a backflip.

“Keep it in your pants, Cass.” A dark raven, haired girl with dark caramel skin came over. She had on a tight white shirt that showed off her tight abs as well. Along with a pair of sleek baggy, dark green pants. She looked over at me and then at Casey and her eyes went wide. “On second thought, you two should definitely come to a party we’re throwing tonight,” she said as she walked closer to Casey, licking her lips.

“I was just about to say that,” Cass states, as she looks down my body, with my arm still in her rather strong grip, which sends tingles through my body. “We are a fairly new co-ed Sorority and tonight we’re having a rush party. Both of you should really come. You would be perfect for our sorority.”

“Thanks! We’d love to come! Where exactly is the sorority?” I ask.

“It’s over on Cordoba rd., the second block down from campus. It’s just across the street from the Boardwalk,” she says with a smile. “It used to be a fraternity, but they got kicked off campus for some stupid reason. Anyways, I look forward to seeing you there!”

“Yeah, you would make the perfect sib,” Cass’s friend says to Casey, eyeing him possessively. “See you both there.”

“Definitely,” Case and I say at the same time.

As we walk away I hear Cass tell her friend that she’s got dibs on the redhead and her friend tells her she wants the blonde. My stomach does a somersault as a shock goes down my spine. Do they actually want us? I’ve never felt this way before. Never have I ever actually been desired by a woman before. It feels so erotic.

We eat at one of the cafeterias and continue touring the campus until late in the afternoon. We finally head back to the dorms. As we walk in our other two roommates are unpacking. Both are completely ripped, obviously, they are jocks. They spot us immediately as we walk in. “Oh great, we’ve got a couple of nerds for roommates,” the bigger one says.

“Oh great, a couple of jocks for roommates, “ I mumble.

They both look at me as if I’m crazy. “The ginger’s got loudmouth,” says the bigger one.

“Looks like this is going to be a long semester, by the way, I’m Ash,” I tell them.

“Ha, that must be short for Ashley, looks like we got a girl for a roommate,” says the bigger one. “Although the blonde one looks just as girly.”

“Hey! I have a name! It’s Casey,” he says.

“Let’s chill a bit before things boil over,” says the smaller one, which surprises me. Normally jocks aren’t so reasonable. “I’m Logan and this is Devin.”

I have to admit Logan is somewhat cute. He’s got jet black hair and creamy dark caramel skin and he’s super ripped, but it’s his butt that catches my eye. He’s got a thick ass that stretches out his gym shorts. His legs are muscular and it seems that he’s naturally hairless. He’s not that tall, we’re about the same size. Which isn’t saying much since last time I checked, I’m only 5 foot 5 inches. The girls we met earlier were both taller than Casey and I.

“Well it’s nice to meet you guys,” I say.

“Well, we just finished unpacking and now we’re going to check out the campus and try to find some parties tonight,” Logan says.

“We just got invited to a sorority party on Cordoba road,” I say.

“No fucking way did you two get invited to a sorority, must be a bunch of fat chicks,” Devin says.

“Chill Devin,” Logan says. “We’ll check it out later. Let’s go Dev and check things out.”

“Dude, what the fuck is with you?” Devin asks as they head out. “You’re acting weird.”

“Why do you always have to be a dick all the time,” I hear Logan say as they make their way down the hall and out of sight.

“Well, this sucks,” Casey says. “We’ve got a couple of douchebags for roommates…”

“Logan doesn’t seem that bad,” I say. He doesn’t seem that bad at all.

“What time should we go to that party?” Casey asks.

“We don’t want to be too early,” I reply. “Maybe like 9ish? Is that fashionably late?”

“I suppose that sounds good,” he says. “I can’t believe that girl with the black hair said she wants me.”

“Right? It feels so weird to actually be on the receiving end of a girl’s affection,” I admit. “Do you really think they want to be our girlfriends?”

“I hope so! Maybe we’re finally going to get laid!” Casey says excitedly. I look at my watch and it’s almost 7.

“Should we grab something to eat?” I ask.

“Yeah, we probably should,” Case agrees.

We head back down to the cafeteria and grab something to eat. Casey and I both have the full package when it comes to meal plans, but I don’t really want to gorge myself before a party. So I eat lightly.

“I know it’s not 9, but should we head over to the party?” Casey asks.

“Yeah, I suppose…” I sigh.

We head over to the sorority. As we arrive, the house is huge and it’s packed! People, mostly girls, are out on the lawn conversing. Loud music is going off. I recognize the song, it’s Back to Dust by The Blades, one of my favorite bands. I’ve never seen so many beautiful women in one spot. There are a few other males who are surprisingly not the type of guys I expected at a party like this. They’re all nerds like us. I was imagining a bunch of jocks at a party like this.

As we make our way into the house, several of the girls eye us up like we’re cows to the slaughter. I feel like we just walked into a lion den and we’re the gazelle. I look nervously at Casey and he seems to be just as anxious.

A strong muscular girl with short hair walks up to us. “Look what we have here! If you two are looking for a good time, you came to the right place.” She licks her lips as if we’re the kind of delicious treat she’s been waiting for.

“Ahhh… thanks… I… We’re… a…” I stutter trying to come up with some way out of this conversation. She scares me down to my core.

“Back off Tammy, these two are mine and Alyson’s,” A familiar voice says behind me. I look back and see Cass looking as beautiful as ever in a sultry plaid mini skirt and a white button up blouse tied off showing her 8 pack. She’s got on white thigh highs. She looks like a sexy school girl. “Aly look who came!” she shouts across the room.

“Awesome!” Alyson screams she’s got on a mini, tight, black, revealing dress that shows off her caramel lean legs. Before Casey and I know what’s happening, Cass and Alyson grab us. Cass pulls me aside as Alyson takes Casey.

“I’m so glad you came,” she whispers in my ear as she tugs me over to a keg, fills up a cup and hands it to me. “Time to have a little fun.” She winks at me as I take a sip. I almost spit it out, it’s so bitter. She laughs as she watches my face.

“Have you never drank before?” she asks. I shyly nod my head no. “Oh my god! We’ve got ourselves a first timer. You’re in for a long night, hun.”

She holds her cup up. “Cheers!” she says as she taps it against mine and takes a long swig. I try to do the same, but I spill a bit all over my shirt. “By the way, what’s your name, cutie?”

“Ash,” I mutter as I try to clean myself off.

“Ahhh, you’re too cute,” she giggles as she grabs my hand and once again I find myself being dragged behind her. “Alyson! Beer Pong! Let’s pop these little virgin’s party cherry the right way.”

Both Casey and I get dragged outside where there are several tables set up with people playing all sorts of drinking games. Casey and I ushered to the end of the table while Alyson and Cass set up beer pong. After everything is set up, they go to the other end of the table. The cups are stacked in a pyramid on each side, starting with four cups at the end of the table, then three, then two and finally one cup at the top of the pyramid. Each cup is filled halfway with beer. I look at Casey and he gives me the same look of confusion.

“Have either of you played beer pong before?” Alyson asks. We both shake our heads no. Alyson and Cass exchange smirks. “Okay, the goal is to shoot the pong in the other teams’ cup. Each player gets a turn to shoot. If you make a cup, the other team has to drink it and that cup is taken out of the game. If a player makes two shots in a row, she’s heating up. If a player makes three shots in a row, she’s on fire and can shoot until they miss. If both players make it on their turn, they get to keep shooting until they miss. The goal is to make the other team drink all of their cups. If a team loses without scoring, it’s called getting skunked and they have to strip naked and run a lap around the house.”

“Oh you can bounce it as well, which is two cups, but the other team can deflect a bounce,” Cass adds. “Also if a ball rolls around the rim, you can blow it out.”

“Understand the rules?” Cass asks. We both nod. “Good, now to decide which team goes first, a player from each team looks the other player in the eyes and they shoot at the same time until one player makes it. Now since I’m going first, Ash why don’t you go against me.”

Casey and I look at each other with that nervous, let’s try not to embarrass ourselves, look. Alyson tosses one of the balls over to me and I fumble it, dropping to the ground. I clumsy bend down to pick it up. I notice Cass’s eyes are fixed on my behind. Finally, I get over to the table and get ready to shoot. I look into Cass’s eyes as her stare catches me off guard. Her gaze is so intimidating.

“Ready?” she asks. I nervously nod. “On the count of three, shoot. 1… 2… 3!”

We both shoot and my ball doesn’t even hit a cup while Cass sinks it in the first cup. I go to grab the cup and drink it when Cass interrupts. “Oh, hun. you don’t need to drink on that shot. That was just to determine which team goes first.” Both her and Alyson giggle.

I embarrassingly put the cup back and toss them the ball back. Cass takes another shot and it lands in the exact same cup. “Now you drink,” she smirks.

I hesitantly take the cup and start to drink it down. It takes me a few gulps to get it down. Alyson takes a shot and sinks her ball in the back corner and Casey downs the cup.

“Since we made both shots, we get to shoot again,” Cass says.

We toss them the balls back and Cass lines her shot up. A smirk appears on her face as she sinks her ball in another cup. “Heating up!” she shouts.

I grab the ball out and jug the cup down. Then Alyson makes her second shot as well. “Heating up as well,” she grins. Casey jugs the next cup and we toss them back their balls. They made it in both the front cups. We only have 6 cups left and they still have all their cups left.

Cass stares me in the eyes as she takes her shot and sinks it in the cup in the middle of the three cups in the front. “Ha! I’m on fire!” she smirks. I down the cup and give her the ball back.

She lets Alyson shoot next and she also sinks the ball into one of the front cups. “Look at that! I’m on fire too!”

Casey drinks his cup and gives her back the ball. With only four cups left, Casey and I look at each other nervously. Before we even register what’s going on, Cass bounces the ball into the closest cup. “Ha two for one!” she grins. “Both of you drink up!”

Casey and I grab a cup and as we start to drink, Alyson goes to bounce her ball in, but I, of sheer luck, smack it away. “Ahh shoot! I was going for the win…”

Cass goes for her next shot since she’s still on fire. As she tosses it in the air, it lands on the rim of one of the cups and starts to roll in, but Casey blows it out just in time. “Nice, Case!” I shout, giving him a high five. Now it’s finally our turn to shoot.

I let Casey go first. “Come on Case, if we can make just one shot, we don’t have to run around the house naked.”

He lines up and takes his shot, it lands against the rim and bounces out.

The pressure is on as I line up my shot. I practice my form and finally toss the ball. It flies through the air and bounces on the rim of the cup and starts to roll in, but just as I feel relief, Cass blows it out. “Crap!”

She gives me a sadistic grin as she dribbles the ball off the table. “Hmm, there goes your only chance to save face.”

Without out even looking she tosses and sinks it in the cup and Alyson immediately makes hers right after. “Drink up and strip down, bitches!” Cass grins widely.

Casey and I exchange looks of dread. We drink the last two cups and both hesitantly start to take our clothes off. We strip down to our underwear. I have on a pair of whitey tighties and Casey has a tight pair of briefs. “Take everything off!” Alyson commands us.

“Do we have to?” I ask. There’s no way I can do this. It’s way too humiliating.

“You got skunked fair and square, now it’s time to pay up,” Alyson says.

“Naked Lap! Naked Lap!” Cass and Alyson start shouting and everyone else at the party joins in as they stop what they’re doing and watch us.

Embarrassingly, we both reluctantly drop our underwear and are now left in the complete nude. It’s the most humiliating thing either of us have ever done. Well, there were several times in high school that may have been equally humiliating, but this definitely takes the cake. Being completely naked in front of some of the hottest girls either of us have ever seen is far beyond anything that happened in high school.

“Come on now, get on with it. Run a lap around the house,” Alyson says.

I look at Casey as he looks at me. “The sooner do this, the sooner we get this over with,” Casey says and I nod. We start to run over to the side of the house, our naked, skinny bodies completely exposed to the public. Our tiny little peckers sway side to side as we run around the corner to the front of the house. The front yard is still packed with people and there are even more people at the other houses. Everyone erupts with laughter as they watch us run by. The house itself is huge and takes us forever to get to the other side.

A girl smacks my ass as I run by. We finally make our way to the back of the house. As we get back to the beer pong table, we both frantically look for our clothes. “Looking for these?” Cass asks as she and Alyson hold up our clothes.

Fear rushes through me like a water through a rapid river. “Please, can we have our clothes back?” I ask her.

“Why don’t you beg for them?” Alyson smirks.

Casey and I exchange looks. Is this why they invited us to their party, to humiliate us? I knew it was too good to be true, that girls as beautiful as they would never take an interest in boys like us. 

I drop to my knees and cross my hands together as if I’m about to pray, Casey follows suit. “Please give us our clothes back. I’ll do anything, please, just give us our clothes back.”

“Hmm, since you begged nicely. We’ll give you your clothes back, but you have to open your mouths up wide,” Cass grins.

We both do as she says. “Shinny’s bring us the beer bong.”

Two girls in blue school girl skirts on rush over with a beer bong with two hoses. Alyson grabs the bong as Cass grabs the hoses. She puts her thumbs inside the end as Alyson fills it up with beer. Cass then pushes the hose in our mouths and a flood of beer rushes down. I try to swallow as much as possible, but some of it drips down my mouth.

Finally, we finish the beer bong, by now I feel pretty drunk. “One last thing before you can have your clothes back,” Cass says.

“Whatss thhaat?” I ask.

“Just a few shots is all,” Alyson smirks. They bring us over to a bar on the back porch of the house where there is a line of shots.

“If you two can down those shots without puking, you can have your clothes back,” Cass says.

Casey and I exchange looks. There’s just no way. I already feel drunk and full on the beer we drank. We hesitantly pick up a shot. I nod at Casey and we down it. As soon as the liquid hits my lips it burns and I have this overwhelming urge to hurl, but I manage to hold it down. Casey has the same reaction as me.

All of a sudden the world starts to spin as I fall over. It’s too much, I close my eyes…

—

Uhhhhh. My head is pounding. My ass hurts and it feels like it’s stuffed. I open my eyes to find myself lying on what appears to be a pink fluffy dog bed in the corner of someone’s bedroom. “Where…” Ahhh, my throat hurts for some reason. I reach down to my ass and feel a small padlock. That’s when I notice I’m wearing a weird harness around my waist and something is lodged up my ass. It’s held in by the padlock and the harness. What the fuck? Worst of all, my penis is entrapped in some kind of shell and it has a padlock as well. I have this sticky, dried up pasty stuff all over my face. I try to wipe it off.

I look around the bedroom to see the floor is a black hardwood. The wall to the behind me is a salmon pink color and the other walls are all white. There’s a desk on the opposite end of the pink wall with a tablet on top. There’s a closet next to it and a door that must lead out. There’s a bed with the headboard up against the pink wall on the other side of the room. There’s a stand next to the bed with a glass of water, two white pills, and a note. I pick up the note and read it.

Eat the pills and swallow the water to get rid of your hangover.

I take the pills and jug down the water. I finally see my clothes on top of the bed with a piece of paper on top

Ash,

Here are your clothes. I have the keys to the chastity padlocks. If you want out of them, come to these coordinates 34.452678, -119.676809 at 8PM tonight.

Love,

Cass

P.S. Feel free to let yourself out.

I put my clothes on and stuff the note in my pocket. I walk out into the hallway and start to look for Casey. There’s a door next to the room I walked out of, and I open it to see Casey in the same situation. He’s lying down on a doggy bed with a harness around his slim, tan waist. His little cock is trapped inside of a case. I can only assume his ass is stuffed as well. His slender body is completely nude otherwise. I can’t help but look over his body as I rush over to him and wake him up. He’s just so beautiful.

“Casey, wake up!” I shake him as his eyes begin to open. My throat is still sore.

“Uhhh..” he sighs as he opens his eyes. He too has some white pasty stuff all over his face. “My head… Ohh… My throat hurts.”

“Casey, you’ve got to get up. We need to get out of here,” I say as I shake him.

He finally sits up and his face squinches in pain. “Ahh, my ass!”

He starts to freak out once he notices the harness and the cage. “Hurry up and put your clothes on and let’s leave.”

I pull him up to his feet and help him get his clothes on. There are the same pills on the bedside table and I have him take them and drink the water. As we quickly make our way out of the house, a few other boys who are kind of like us walk out of other rooms with embarrassing, bewildered looks on their faces.

We walk back to our dorm in silence. Once we arrive, neither Logan or Devin is there. “Should we talk about what happened last night?” I ask.

“We got duped and humiliated… What’s there to talk about?” he replies.

“Well for starters the contraptions they locked us in and of course the note they left us. If we want these things off we have to go to this location at 8PM,” I explain.

“It’s not like we have a choice…” he mumbles.

“We could go to the school board,” I say.

“And endure immense humiliation? And what about retaliation?” he asks.

“You’re right… I suppose it could get much worse…”

“Let’s face it… We’re screwed! We just have to do what they tell us to do for now,” Casey says as he starts to cry.

I pull him into a hug and his arms tighten around me. “I… I just really wanted to believe that they liked us… I wanted a girlfriend so bad!” he sobs.

“It’s okay Case, let’s just get through tonight… Maybe everything will work out in the end, who knows…”

—

We spend the rest of the morning cleaning ourselves up and finally decide to take a long nap, however, with the things lodged up our asses, it’s hard to get any sleep. We spend the rest of the day dreading what’s going to happen tonight. I look up the location in google maps and it’s a park in the middle of the woods.

What could they possibly want with us out there? Casey and I have some pretty horrid ideas on the possibilities they have plan for us out there.

He thinks they’re going to leave us out there naked. I hope that’s not the case.

It’s getting close to 8PM, Casey and I decide we should finally head out there. We get in his car and he drives us to the park, which is almost 30 mins away.

We finally arrive and there are other boys waiting there also. A few girls as well. Everyone looks just as nervous as we are. We make our way over to the group. “Does anyone know why they made us come out here?” I ask.

“Chase thinks they’re going to murder us and drink our blood!” One of the few girls says trepidly. She’s got long brunette hair and pale white skin. She’s beautiful.

“Yeah, fucking right. Obviously, this is part of the pledge process to get in the sorority,” says a boy with jet black hair. “They’re just trying to scare us.”

“Well… it’s 8 o’clock… Where are they?” another boy asks. The sun is now touching the horizon and twilight is taking over the sky, giving it a purplish red hue.

All of a sudden a hooded figure appears in the opening of the woods. It has on a dark black cloak with a black mask. It signals us to follow. We all look at each other. The boy with the jet black hair boldly made his way toward the figure. Hesitantly we all followed him. We trail the cloaked figure deep into the woods as darkness takes over the night. A chill runs down my back, it feels like we’re being watched.

I look back at Casey and he looks just as scared as I feel. The figure stops in the middle of the trail. It points out in the woods, we all try to see what it’s pointing at. Suddenly something comes up behind me and pulls a cloth over my head… I can’t see! They grabbed me by the waist and slammed me down on the ground and pinned my arms behind my back. I can feel them tie my wrists up. Now they’re wrapping something tight around my neck.

I can feel the fabric of my clothes being torn off and the next thing I know I’m pulled to my feet, completely naked and I’m being pulled by the thing bound around my neck. This can’t be happening!

We must have walked for miles before they force me on my knees. I feel an intense heat against my skin. Finally, they pull the cloth off my head and a huge fire almost blinds me. Before I can even react, some kind of ring is jammed in my mouth, forcing it open. I can feel them strap it behind my head.

I finally get a chance to look around and I see all the others also bound and naked. They also have a harness on and a cage around their cocks. The girls have a different type of harness. The cloaked figure steps out from behind me. “You’re all here because you’ve been chosen to get the chance to join our Sorority Alpha Kappa Beta. Tonight is your initiation to become a pledge,” the cloaked figure says in a femininely familiar voice.

“Each pledge will have a master and must do whatever the master commands,” the cloaked figure continues. “There will be tasks the pledges must accomplish in order to complete the pledge process and become a member.”

“The pledges must wear a collar at all times along with the clothes provided for them by their master.” They’re going to make us wear these collars all the time, even during class? “Disobedience will result in punishment, and if necessary, removal from the pledge process along with complete and utter humiliation. Make no mistake, if you make any move against the Sorority we will ruin you.”

Each of the cloaked figures gets in front of one of the pledges. The one who talked makes their way over to me. “Pledges! Meet your new master…” she says as she takes off her mask to uncover the beautiful face of Cass. Then she lets the cloak fall down from her naked body and reveals one of the biggest cocks I’ve ever seen. Easily 11 or 12 inches. Three times as big as my own.

She grabs a handful of my hair and slowly brings my face towards that monster snake of hers. I can’t believe this is happening. The head of her cock slowly makes it’s way past the ring keeping my mouth open and slides over my tongue. I can taste the musky, saltiness of her cock as it drips precum over my tongue. This isn’t how I imagined my first blow job going. I didn’t think I would be the one with a dick in my mouth.

I look up at her as she slowly inches more of her member in my mouth. She looks down into my eyes with a possessive expression of lust and desire. One hand grips a handful of my hair and the other softly strokes my cheek as she slowly starts to gyrate her hips bringing her dick in and out of my mouth. She rubs it back and forth over my tongue. Every now and then she pushes the head of her cock against the entrance to my throat causing me to gag. I look up at her and plead for mercy with my water filled eyes. 

For a second, I thought I saw a hint of red flash through her eyes, but before I could look deeper she rams her cock down my throat. I gag and groan as my nose touches a small patch of hair neatly trimmed in a triangle shape just above her cock. Her balls slap against my chin. I can’t breathe! I’m completely at her mercy. Finally, she pulls out of my throat, allowing me to get some air.

But not for long… She plunges her cock back down my throat and this time she starts to fuck my face. Fast, long and hard strokes, slamming her cock in and out of my throat. I can hear moans escape her lips as tears escape my eyes. I can feel her cock grow stiff and suddenly it starts to pulse. An explosion of cum shoots down my throat. She pulls the head of her cock out into my mouth and erupts as more cum covers my tongue, instantly filling it to the brim. Some of her jiz spurts out past the ring and dribbles down my chin. Finally, she pulls her cock out and shoots one last load all over my face, marking me as hers.

She bends down and kisses my forehead. “From now on you’re all mine,” she whispers in my ear.

I look around to see all the others endure the same fate. Casey still has Aly’s dick down his throat as she pinches his nose shut with a sadistic grin. Finally, I see her head tilt back and I can only assume she just shot a load down his throat. She also pulls out and paints his face with her white jiz.

Cass forces my head back towards her and I turn my gaze up into her eyes. “Are you going to be a good girl and do exactly as I say?” I quickly nod my head yes. “That’s my girl.”

Wait… Did she just refer to me as a girl? Before I can even think about it, she grabs the leash attached to my collar and pulls me up to my feet. Then her hands move behind my head and she undoes the binding to the gag keeping my mouth open. As soon as it pops free from my mouth, I try to adjust my jaw and relieve the soreness. She wipes up the jizz on my face with her fingers and pushes them in my mouth. Without thinking I lick them up. With both of her hands holding my face, she then pulls me into a deep and passionate kiss. My heart flutters in my chest. I’ve never been kissed like this before and my knees grow weak because of it. Her thumbs softly stroke my cheeks as her tongue does indescribable things to the inside of my mouth.

She finally pulls back and looks into my eyes. “Don’t worry my pet, I’m going to take good care of you. I promise.” Her hand falls down to my ass and gives it a good squeeze, sending jolts of lightning through my core.

She then pulls me behind her as she leads me over to a bush. She has me wait there whiles she puts on her clothes.

“What about me?” I impulsively ask. “Can please have some clothes?”

She looks back at me with a devilish smile as she finishes putting on her clothes.

“Don’t worry, I have some clothes for you back at the parking lot,” she says as she grabs my leash and yanks me behind her. I notice some of the other members putting on their clothes and dragging the pledges, following us out. Alyson and Casey are right behind us.

We continue down the path until we reach the lot we arrived at. Now there are several large vans parked with other some other girls there. Cass walks up to one of them. “Make sure you all put out the fire and get the keys from the pledges. Clean up their rags as well. They might have some of their possessions in them. Then move their cars back to the house.”

“Yes, Mistress,” she says as the girls carry out her orders.

“And bring out the clothes for the pledges,” Cass orders.

“Right away, Mistress.” The girl rushes over to the van and opens the side door. There are three boxes inside. Cass, unbinds my hands and walks over to the van and opens the boxes up, dragging me behind her. She then pulls out a red skirt, a button up blouse, a pair of white panties and a matching bra along with white stockings.

“Put these on,” she says as she hands them to me.

I look down at the girl’s clothing and then back up at her. “You want me to wear these?” I ask in shock.

“Isn’t that what I just said,” she says with annoyance. “For how cute you are, you sure aren’t the sharpest tool in the shed.”

“I can’t wear those, they’re for girls!” I say defiantly.

“And that’s what you are from now on, my little girly slut,” she says with a demonic smile. “Either wear these clothes or nothing at all, the choice is yours.”

I consider the options and decide I better do as she says. I hesitantly grab the clothes from her.

“What about the harness and the thing on my dick? You said if we came here you’ll take them off?” I ask.

“Trust me, you’re going to want to keep the butt plug in that ass until we get back to the house, it’ll keep that ass stretched so it won’t hurt as bad when I stick my dick up it,” she smiles widely. Suddenly my knees grow weak at the thought of her shoving that massive dick up my ass. There’s no way it’ll fit. I can’t believe this is happening. “As far as the chastity cage around the pathetic thing you call a dick, I might take that off before I rail your ass if you’re a good girl. Now get those clothes on.”

I obey her and put on the bra. It fits tightly against my chest. I then try to put on the soft white panties. I almost fall over as the plug shifts when I lift my leg, but she grabs me just in time. “Huhhh, let me do this…” she sighs, grabbing the panties from me.

She then bends down and lifts my leg up. I grab her shoulder for support as she slips the panties on and lifts up my other leg to do the same. She pulls them up over my ass and they fit snuggly. She then lifts me up and sits me down on the van. She grabs my foot and grabs the stockings from. She gets the foot all the way in one of the stockings and brings it up to my knee. Her fingers trace up my skin, sending shivers through me. She then does the same to the other leg. She pulls me out of the van and pulls the stockings halfway up my thighs. I look up into her eyes and for a split second, I see a hint of compassion as looks down at me.

She grabs the skirt from me and bends down. I lift my leg up as I grab her should once more and allow her to slip it on and I do the same for the for the other leg. She pulls it up to my waist and zips up the back. I’ve never felt so vulnerable. She grabs the blouse and I hold out my arm as she slips it on and then she slips it on the other arm. She starts to button it up, only leaving a few at the top unbuttoned. Finally, she tucks the blouse into my skirt. I’ve never felt so intimate with someone as I did with Cass as she dressed me up.

“There, now don’t you look adorable,” she says as she looks over my body. It’s humiliating being dressed up as a girl. I also feel something else as Cass brushes her hand up against my cheek. She pulls me in for another kiss, slipping her tongue in between my lips. Finally, she breaks off. “Don’t think I’m going to dress you up every time.”

She breaks away and looks over at the group. “Let’s head back to the house, everyone pile into the vans,” she commands. She grabs my leash and pulls me behind her as she gets into the van. She takes a seat on against the window and pulls me into her lap. Her hand runs under my skirt and grabs my ass cheek.

Alyson sits down next to us and pulls Casey on her lap. Casey looks absolutely gorgeous dressed up in girls clothing. He literally looks like a natural girl with short blonde hair. Our eyes connect and I see the embarrassment in his expression. Cass continues to play with my ass. “That went better than I planned,” she says to Alyson.

“Yes! I couldn’t agree more!” Alyson says as her hands travel up Casey’s skirt. A girl gets in the driver’s seat of the van and starts it up. As soon as everyone is situated we take off. “I can’t wait to pop my little girl’s cherry tonight.”

Casey’s eyes go wide at the implication. “I know, Ashley’s ass was so tight, I could barely fit the butt plug inside of it,” Cass says as she gives my ass a good squeeze. “Hmmm, I just got an idea. It’s a long drive back, let’s make our pets make out with each other.”

“Oh my god! That’s a wonderful idea,” Alyson agrees.

Both Casey and I look at them and then at each other. “Come on, don’t be shy. Show your masters how much you want to please us,” Cass says.

I look at Casey as he meets my gaze. We’re both nervous as we lean towards each other. I close my eyes as our lips touch. His lips are so soft. I reach up and place my hand on the soft skin of his neck and he grabs my arm. Our tongues meet as our lips open up. I feel Cass’s dick twitch against my ass as Casey caresses my face. We continue to make out passionately for the next few minutes.

Before I know it, we’ve arrived back at the house. At this point, Casey and I are seriously getting into each other. Our tongues are intertwined in a dance as our hands explore each other’s body.

“Well, that was hot,” Cass says as we break apart from each other. Casey advert’s his eyes, as his cheeks turn a deep red. I do as well and I can feel an intense heat inside me. The door to the van slides open and we get out of the van. Cass immediately pulls my leash, dragging me behind her as she beelines into the house and up the stairs. I can hardly keep up with her, but I have no choice as the leash tugs at my collar, lugging me behind her. As we enter her room, she forces me onto the bed.

She pulls out a set of keys from a draw in her desk. Figures… It was there all along. She then grabs my feet and pulls me to her and flips up my skirt as I lie there on my back. “Since you’ve been such a good girl and I want you to enjoy this just as much as I will, I’ll free your tiny little pecker and allow you to cum while I fuck your ass.”

“Thank you!” I almost shout.

She pulls down the panties enough to reveal my caged penis. She then unlocks the padlock to the cage and opens it up, freeing my little dick. She then pulls out the catheter which hurts like hell and elicits a scream of agony from my lips. Before I have a chance to breathe, she grabs me a flips me onto my stomach and pulls my legs off the bed, bending me over the edge. She yanks the underwear down to my knees. I can feel her grasp the padlock and stick in the key to unlock it. She takes the harness off along with my panties. Finally, she pulls out the butt plug with a loud pop. I feel a void where the plug once was. “Oh my, your ass is still so tight,” she says giggling.

She gives my ass a soft spank and then grabs both buttcheeks with her hands and squeezes them. Then she spreads them apart and kneels down leaning in. I feel her tongue slide into my gaping asshole. Slowly she starts to lavish my rectum in spit. Licking deep inside my butt. She gives my ass one more spank before getting back on her feet. I look back at her as she starts to take off her clothes, she has one of the best asses I’ve ever laid eyes on. Her breasts are nice and supple and once more she releases that monster of a cock. She spits on her hand and rubs it all over her shaft. Then she presses it against my sphincter. Even with having the buttplug in my ass all day, it’s still not stretched opened wide enough to accommodate her python.

I grab hold of her sheets as I bite my lip. “It really hurts!” I cry out.

“Oh don’t worry babe, it’ll only hurt for just a little longer,” she says as she leans down, presses her breasts against my back and kisses my neck.

“Just relax and breathe,” she whispers in my ear. Finally, the head of her cock pops inside my asshole. She holds it there for a few minutes, allowing me to adjust. “There we go, now that I’m inside, it shouldn’t hurt as bad.”

She slowly starts to sink her cock inside of me, spreading my ass open far more than the butt plug ever did. I pant and groan, trying to breathe as her cock conquers my ass. “God you’re just so adorable, I can’t get enough of you,” she whispers and plants a kiss on my cheek.

I bit down on the sheets as her log reaches much deeper than the plug. “Just breathe, I promise it’ll feel much better.”

I took in a deep breath as she continued to sink her meat inside of me. “There, that a girl. I’m all the way inside. That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

I slowly let out the air inside my lungs as she fully held her dick balls deep inside my asshole. She ran her hand through my hair. She lightly kissed my neck as her other hand slide down my arm all the way to my hand, interlocking her fingers with mine. Slowly she started to pull her dick out a few inches and then gently pushes it back in as she continues to kiss me softly. “Don’t worry, babe, I’ll take it slow until it starts to feel good. Then I’ll fuck you like the slut you are.”

She gyrates her hips back and forth at a slow and steady pace. The pain slowly starts to subside. I can feel every inch of her cock inside me as she slides it in and out of my rear. Her dick keeps rubbing up against a really sensitive spot, sending ripples of pleasure up my spine. A moan escapes my lips and my knees started to buckle.

“Now you’re starting to like it, aren’t you Ashley?” She slowly pulls out her cock, leaving just the tip inside.

“Y… Yess… Oooooh…” She slams her cock all the way to the hilt inside me. Shockwaves of pleasure mixed with pain erupt inside of me.

“Do you want me to start fucking you like the dirty little whore you truly are?” She asks as she pulls back once more.

“Yyyesss! Fuck me!” She slaps my ass hard.

“Is that how you address your master?”

“I’mm Sooo SOrrry. Pleasssee Fuuck meee, Masterr!!!” Cass let nothing back and truly taught me the meaning of the word fuck. She began to slam her cock deep inside of me without any mercy or remorse.

“Take it my dirty little slut! You’re my bitch from now on! Got that?” Her cock continues to pummel my asshole. My little penis is painfully hard and I can feel I’m on the edge.

“Yes, Master! I’m your sluuuut! Fuuck mee! Pleeasse Fuuck meeee!” I scream as loud as I can as I reach my hand down to tug my tiny pecker.

“No, you don’t!” She yanks my hand away and pins both of my wrists above my head. “You can only cum from my dick inside your ass, you fucking whore!”

“Yeess Master! I’m sorrrry, sooo soorrry Maaster!” I moan as she pounds my boy cunt harder.

I can feel her cock get even harder as mine erupts, spurting up a lot of pent-up cum all over her sheets. My ass clenches down on her cock, sending her over the edge. “Fucking Aahhh Fuuuck! I’m going to drop a load deep inside your ass, you little cumdumpster.”

She slams her cock as deep as she can and explodes inside me. I can feel a hot liquid fill my bowels. She continues to spew her hot load, painting the inside of me with her sticky seed.

Finally, she collapses on top of me. “Holy fuck, that was one of the best fucks I’ve had in a long time. You really are a slut.” She gives my ass a good slap as she finally pulls out of me, leaving a sticky trail of cum rushing out of my ass. She pulls me down and rubs my face in my own cum. “Now clean up your mess, you dirty little slut.”

Without hesitation, I begin to lick the sticky, cum slick sheets. “Good girl.”

She takes off my shirt and mini-skirt. Then she pulls me up into her arms as she lays down on the bed. “Normally I’d make you sleep in your little dog bed over there in the corner, but tonight I’ll make an exception since I just took your virginity and you’ve been such a good girl,” she whispers in my ear as her hand comes up and caresses my cheek. She then pulls me in for an intimate kiss.

She breaks away and looks deep into my eyes. “Ash, I know this is a lot to handle, having your life flipped upside down, but I do really like you and I truly don’t want to hurt you. I’m sorry for all those humiliating things I forced you to do, but you have to understand… As queen of this sorority, I have to set the example for everyone else. If they see any weakness at all, then they won’t obey me.”

“Do you understand?” Her voice is so soft and soothing and the way she strokes my cheek puts me at ease.

“Yes Master,” I whisper. She gently plants a kiss on my forehead.

“When we’re alone like this, you don’t have to call me Master. But you better make sure to address me as such in public. Now get some rest.” Her hand holds my head close to her breast and I slip into her warm embrace as sleep overtakes me.

—

“Rrruuuhhhh,” I wake up to feeling a deep pressure in my ass. As if my butthole is being ripped open. I open my eyes to see the familiar room that belongs to Cass, my new master…

“Good morning my favorite little-redheaded buttslut,” Cass whispers in my ear. “Sorry for the lack of lube, I just couldn’t resist this perfect ass of yours… well, technically it belongs to me. You belong to me from now on.”

She kisses the nape of my neck as she wraps her arms around me. Her hands take a journey of discovery up and down my body as that battering ram she calls a cock tries to break into my back door. Tears begin to well up as the head of her cock pops in. “I promise, I’ll make it up to you later for the painal you’re going to endure this morning.”

She continues to press her cock deeper inside of me, reconquering my abused asshole. It hurts so bad. “Please Cass, can we please try some lube…” I squeal as her dick brutally reopens my little butthole up.

“Fine… It’s hard to say no to your cute little pleas.” She rips her dick out and I finally have some relief to my poor, throbbing asshole.

She leans over to her bedside table and opens the drawer pulling out a bottle of lube. I let out a gasp as a cold liquid seeps into my rear. She starts messaging my little starfish, eventually sticking her finger inside me. I hear another glob being squirted into her hand and I look back to watch her rub it on her dick as she sits there on the side of the bed. This woman has been my tormentor for over the last 24 hours and yet I feel something towards her I’ve never felt before. She’s humiliated me, forced me to suck her giant cock and stuffed that python up my ass and now she’s all I can think about. I have so many mixed feelings towards her. There’s no doubt she’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met, but possibly the cruelest as well. And yet I feel like, deep down, she truly cares.

I reach over and wrap my fingers around the base of her cock and she looks over at me with surprise. I bite my lip as I can feel myself blush. She stares deep into my eyes. She places her hand at the back of my head as I start to stroke her big meaty shaft. She pulls me in for an intimate kiss. Her tongue slips between my lips and she passionately discovers the inside of my mouth. She pulls me back by my hair. “I knew you were a slut.”

She pushes me back on my stomach and straddles my thighs. I can feel the head of her anaconda sink in between my plush ass cheeks. This time it pops right into my lubed up butthole. I still feel an immense amount of pressure, but it’s nowhere near as painful as before.

This time she doesn’t let me adjust. She sends her cock plummeting deep inside of me. I feel her balls slap against my own smaller set. Without a second hesitation, she starts to fuck me… Hard! “Oooooooohhh!” I cry out as she slams her dick in and out of me. Each thrust rubs up against that magical spot sending jolts of pleasure right through me. As she pulls out, my ass tries to suck it back in and she happily obliges by sinking it into the depths of me.

She grabs a handful of hair and pulls my head back as her other hand slides underneath me and grabs my neck. “Ohh who do you belong to?” she moans into my ear.

My cock is already hard and ready to erupt at any moment. It’s so hard to resist the urge to touch it, but I don’t want to give her any reason to put that cage back on. “Youu! Maaster!” I groan out as her dick pummels into me.

“That’s right, you’re all mine,” she gasps. “Fuck, I’m going to cum.”

She bites down hard on my neck as she explodes into me causing me to spew onto the sheets. I scream out in both pain and pleasure as blood starts to trickle down from her bite. My mind blows into a flash of memories as she unloads what feels like a gallon of cum inside of me.

Immediately she pulls out and releases my neck from her teeth. “You need to get out!”

“What?!” I ask as I look back at her in complete shock. She won’t even look at me.

“Get the fuck out, NOW!” she yells as she wipes up the blood from her mouth with her finger and examines it. “Get your clothes and leave, I’ll find you later.”

I hurry up and grab the girlish clothes she’s forced me to wear as I hold my neck to stop the bleeding. Cum drips from my asshole as I get up from her bed.

“I’m sorry Ash,” she says as I leave. I look back at her trying to figure out what I did wrong, but she still won’t look at me. I’m so embarrassed and confused.

“Did I do something wrong?” I ask.

“You need to leave the house immediately!! … NOW!” she screams at me. Without a second hesitation, I walk out of her room as tears start to well up in my eyes. I barely manage to get my clothes on as blood stains my white shirt and cum still falls out of my ass, soaking up my panties. I can’t help but cry as I leave the house and make my way back to the dorm. 

If you’d like to see more, feel free to sign up to my newsletter and learn what happens next in the story. https://phoenixcindersfemboy.gr8.com/


End file.
